


Third Wheel

by yhibiki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/pseuds/yhibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goes off the Virus/Trip bad ending. Aoba hates what Virus and Trip have done to him, hates how dependent he is of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spring_gloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_gloom/gifts).



> This was actually something I'd been wanting to write for a while, and I'm glad I got paired with somebody who requested DMMd. <3 Especially somebody who seems to like all the same things about the series as I do. I hope you enjoy it, spring_gloom!

Aoba woke up alone.

His first reaction was to panic, to remember the early days when they'd locked him up by himself for hours and days on end, blindfolded and earplugs in his ears to keep him from having any way of knowing how much time was passing or when he'd next see anybody.

But no, he wasn't even chained to the bed, and he saw Trip's pajama shirt lying on the floor. They had probably just gone to another room. Aoba rubbed his eyes and considered going back to sleep, but the anxiety wasn't leaving him. He got up to go look for them.

He rubbed the collar around his neck as he walked through the hall, somewhat reassured by its presence. In the past, maybe, he would have hated it, but now he knew that it was a sign of their love. As long as he had it, they still wanted him.

Virus and Trip were in the living room, watching TV. Virus was half on Trip's lap, and Trip was running his fingers through Virus's hair. 

Then Trip whispered something into Virus's ear which made Virus chuckle, and that led to Virus twisting to kiss Trip.

Aoba felt his hands clench. His heart seemed to lodge in his throat. There was something wrong with that picture, something wrong with how gentle they were being with each other. Even before all of this--before they'd stolen his life and left him just this faded facsimile of himself--they hadn't ever seemed to have any _gentle_ inclinations towards each other.

It was over just as quickly: Virus shifted so he was facing Trip directly, and their kissing turned a lot more aggressive. Virus's nails raked down Trip's bare chest, leaving a trail of reddened skin. Trip grabbed his hand, and for a moment they struggled--until they both fell from the couch.

Their laughter made Aoba gasp, startled by the sudden noise; it drew both of their attention to him.

"Aoba-san!" Virus extracted himself from Trip's arms. "How nice to see you. Come, come join us." He extended his hand to Aoba, and it wasn't even a question: Aoba went, let himself get pulled into that familiar embrace.

Trip pressed a kiss to Aoba's forehead. "Were you lonely?"

Aoba shook his head. No, loneliness didn't quite cover the feeling of absolute isolation that had gripped him.

"You were sleeping so soundly, we didn't want to wake you." Virus guided Aoba to the couch; Trip followed, and they arranged themselves with Aoba in the middle. 

Their bodies were warm against Aoba, another thing he had come to cherish. He could remember those early days, when they'd left him naked and without blankets, temperature low, so that he was shivering unless they were near him. They didn't do that anymore; the rooms were kept warm enough so that he didn't need clothes, but it didn't stop him from being afraid those days would return. He turned his head and burrowed into the crook of Virus's shoulder.

He heard Trip snort in amusement, and then he felt Trip's hands running through his hair. There was still the faint tug of pain at just the touch, but it was weaker now than it had been before. Weaker even than in the first few months of his capture; the sensation only faded slowly, and Aoba wondered if that was Sei's life, slipping away. The brother he would never know.

He let his gaze wander to the TV, and he watched without truly taking in anything. He was focused entirely on the slight movements of muscles around him--anything to give him an indication of what their next action would be. Virus's shoulder shifted, and Aoba was prepared for the hand that started stroking his side. Trip's thigh pressed down on Aoba's; Aoba wasn't surprised when Trip leaned in to give him a deep kiss. 

Aoba was forced almost fully against Virus's chest, though he was glad for the warmth of their bodies surrounding him. And he gasped when Virus took hold of his cock, which only invited Trip to suck harder on his tongue.

He felt Virus's shoulders tense, and fully expected to be manhandled into some new position--an expectation which never came to pass, because Virus had reached out to grab Trip, not Aoba.

The two of them kissed , Aoba trapped between them. He pushed against Trip's chest, but all that did was cause him to take hold of Aoba's wrists and keep them still. Aoba tried using his legs, but there was no give there either. 

Suddenly Trip released him, and Virus pushed him aside.

"Stay-- Stay there, Aoba-san," Virus murmured. Aoba tensed, wanting to escape to one of the bedrooms and hide under the covers, but afraid to disobey even such a casual order.

Trip kept a hand on Aoba's thigh even as he bore down on Virus, but it was more perfunctory, automatic, than an effort to reassure Aoba.

Aoba didn't bother stopping the tears. Fuck them. They'd broken him, made him dependent on them, and still he wasn't the most important thing in their lives. He lay on the end of the couch and watched them tear into each other, and wondered how long it would be before they tired of him completely.


End file.
